Cao Zhen
|hobby = Fighting enemies. |goals = Help his family to expand Wei. |family = |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Military Warrior}}Cao Zhen (Chinese: 曹真) is a minor character in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is an adopted son of Cao Cao. Biography When his father Cao Shao recruited troops for Cao Cao and later killed by Huang Wan, Cao Cao replaced Cao Shao to conquer China and adopted Cao Zhen, Cao Zhen wants to know that it seems to report his father's death. He is the only one who can going hunting, the tiger stayed behind him, Cao Zhen returned to the horse and kill the tiger, Cao Cao praised him for his bravery. Cao Zhen behaved boldly but attacked Liu Bei with Cao Cao even when he stepped into Hanzhong, Liu Bei had to convince his great deeds on time and sent Wu Lan to lead the army to station in Xiabian County. However, Cao Cao only wants to asked Cao Hong to lead his soldiers to siege the enemy forces after he was ostentatious. Cao Zhen, Cao Xiu, and Cao Hong had to resist Wu Lan instead. During the Battle of Mount Dingjun, Cao Zhen was sure to face Liu Bei when he wanted to form cooperation with the Wei, Xiahou Yuan was shot dead by Huang Zhong when he confronting the Shu armies in the campagins. After Cao Cao dies, he later served under Cao Rui. Since he returned to Luoyang, Cao Zhen and Xiahou Shang led their troops to defeated Wu. Zhuge Liang participated in the Northern Expedition, Cao Rui then went to Chang'an, but Cao Zhen as the governor of Wei. At the Battle of Jieting, he helped Zhang He to attack Ma Su, if broke Shu armies and forced to retreat. By now once, Cao Zhen believes that Zhuge Liang would attacked Chencang, Cao Zhen ordered Hao Zhao to protected Chencang. But he did not recognize this difficult issue and vowed to fight Zhuge Liang, no one was disappointed with him. In some case, Zhuge Liang attacked Chencang and Hao Zhao had already prepared for the battle, although Zhuge Liang would not harass others. At this time, Shu forces was insufficient and causing Zhuge Liang has return to nothing, Cao Zhen then sent troops from Chang'an, Sima Yi arrived at Han River and some entered the Xie Valley, he attacked Shu from multiple roads and was stopped by the rain. After many years, Cao Zhen died of illness. Gallery Images Cao Zhen Qing illustration.jpg|Cao Zhen in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Cao Zhen (ROTK9).png|Cao Zhen in Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX. Cao Zhen (ROTK10).png|Cao Zhen in Romance of the Three Kingdoms X. ROTK12_Cao_Zhen.jpg|Cao Zhen in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII. Cao_Zhen_(1MROTK).png|100man-nin no Sangokushi portrait. Cao_Zhen_(ROTKLCC).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. Trivia *He is one of the non-playable characters in the Dynasty Warriors series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Military Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Category:Historical Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Posthumous Category:Fighter Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Parents Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Rescuers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Charismatic Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Rivals Category:Defectors Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Related to Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Right-Hand Category:Egalitarian Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Selfless Category:Nurturer Category:Voice of Reason Category:Successful Category:Falsely Accused Category:Martyr Category:Provoker Category:Protectors Category:Poor Category:Outright Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Heroic Liars Category:Sidekicks Category:Pacifists